


Standing Alone (you don't have to anymore)

by AngeNoir



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Jean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Intimacy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, omega!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is still new, still shiny, but Scott doesn't trust it. Everyone leaves at some point, and so when his heat comes on unexpectedly, he shuts himself in his room, focuses on taking care of himself.</p><p>Then his alpha and his beta trickle in, and ease his body's heat before easing his mind, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Alone (you don't have to anymore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_thousand_sails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_sails/gifts).



Their relationship was still new, still working out the kinks, and it was hard for Scott to really… to really see this as something lasting. There was no way Logan would stick around, no way that Jean would be happy with the arrangement. He was constantly preparing for them to leave.

“Professor Summers?”

He turned to see one of the new students at the door. Behind her, an array of other students. Swallowing down the fierce worry that was burning low in his belly – he couldn’t even understand _why_ he was so nervous and upset today – he gestured for them to enter.

Throughout the class, he was distracted a bit, and there was a lot more chatter and whispering than he normally tolerated. When it was time to dismiss the students, he followed them out even though he had another class after.

- _Professor?-_

Almost immediately, there was a response. - _Is everything alright, Scott?-_

- _Cancel my classes, would you, Professor? I’m not feeling well.-_

_-Do you require any assistance? I can call someone, Jean—_

_-No, Professor, thank you. I’ll be fine.-_

There was a short pause, and then the Professor let out the mental equivalent of a nod.

It wasn’t even a lie; Scott knew exactly why he wasn’t feeling well. His heat was curling low in his abdomen, and it was early. Jean wasn’t in right now – she had taken her class to a trip; an art museum, he was sure. She wouldn’t be back with the students for another three hours or so. And Logan – Logan was out. Somewhere. He hadn’t exactly been forthcoming that morning.

Scott rolled his shoulders and made his way up to his quarters. He supposed that with the addition of Logan to their relationship, his heats had been thrown out of whack; he wasn’t scheduled for another three weeks.

But he could handle it. His room was soundproofed – all the teachers’ rooms were – and it had a lock. He’d be fine.

He would.

***

His heats always came on hard and fast, and within the first five minutes he had stripped his clothes down, drew the heavy curtains to throw his room into a deep gloom that would keep the temperature low in the room. He stepped into his shower, kept the water cold and felt it sluice over him. Already his muscles were beginning to ache, his stomach beginning to cramp. He used the toilet, emptying himself completely, and then stepped back under cold water to try and ease the fever that was beginning to make him sweat even now.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he went immediately went for the drawer at the bottom of his bureau. He had been with Jean for – god, almost ten years now. They’d gotten together when they were students, and they had been off and on all this time, but Scott had still taken himself through heats before. Admittedly, not recently, not for a while, and his last heat he hadn’t just had Jean, he’d had Logan too, but he’d done this before.

The drawer held his few sex toys that he owned, and he pulled the first thick dildo out with shaking fingers. He needed to blindfold himself shortly, because rolling in the sheets was not conducive to keeping his glasses on even when he really had wanted to watch the proceedings, and the blindfold couldn’t go on until he’d got the room set up in the best and easiest way. He didn’t want to reach for something and not have it available, after all, and he didn’t want to accidentally open his eyes to grab for something and destroy the entire school building and everyone in it.

One more dildo, a fleshlight, and a bottle of lube later, he spread his tools out on the bed and picked up the blindfold. By now, his fingers were shaking, and he was swallowing, hard, over and over again, trying to bring spit back into his mouth and trying to keep his head under his own control. Clenching his eyes shut tight, he removed his glasses and picked up the thick, heavy blindfold that helped hold his eyes shut. Just in case, small rose quartz lenses were sewn into the dark material to catch any stray leakage that might devastate something.

The elastic band pinched a little like it always did, and he resettled the blind fold a bit before moving to the middle of the bed and selecting the one dildo that wasn’t nearly as thick or as long as the big one. The big one, he knew from experience, would satisfy – just barely – his initial need.

It took him a few tries to comfortably situate himself on the bed, to curl his arm around and tease the rim of his hole, and he was quickly losing it, losing his ability to think rationally. He just wanted something deep inside, something stretching him out, something clenched around his cock. He was dropping into the desperation stage of his heat – something that, from experience, lasted near two and a half days.

He lost track of time – of course he did. He was in heat, desperate and needy, and he hated the loss of control at the same time he reveled in the one, few areas he could really let go and not have to worry about whether he was portraying himself properly, whether other people were discounting him because he was omega, whether he had to constantly improve himself, hold still or move forward—

Now, now he could just rock against the sheets, tears leaking out against the black material snug against his eyes, focusing his attention solely on the deep, throbbing ache in his lower body. At some point, he flipped over onto his front, reaching desperately for the fleshlight and stabbing down, rough and needy, his hand twisted behind him trying to thrust the dildo in and out, sharp and shallow.

The sound of the door opening registered only very dimly in his ears, but the thick scent of an alpha quickly penetrated his haze. He rolled onto his side, panting, blindly turning towards the presence that now was watching him, standing nearby.

“Look at you, sweetcheeks,” Logan rumbled, voice rough and heavy with need. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

All Scott could do was whine in the back of his throat, rocking between the dildo and the fleshlight, keening in wordless supplication.

“Next time I’ll take my phone with me, Slim,” Logan murmured, and there was a soft rustling noise. Logan’s next words were muffled. “I’m sorry. Now isn’t the time to talk, I suppose, but we’ll need to, soon. I should’ve been here.”

Scott was panting, soft puffs of damp air soaking into the sweat-soaked pillows, and then Logan’s hand stroked down over Scott’s spine. It was simultaneously cooling and heating – the touch trailed goosebumps down Scott’s back, but it wracked his body with rising heat, his body reacting to the close presence of his alpha.

“There you go, bub,” Logan rumbled, and his broad chest pressed against Scott’s back, pressing him down into the bed. Involuntarily, Scott dropped his shoulders, tilted his hips up, arching his back to present himself – both a shameful and exhilarating action, to be that far gone, to be reduced to a mindless body focused on sex to the exclusion of all else.

On the edge of his mind, he was aware of whimpers vibrating through his chest, of his eyes clenched tight behind his blindfold, of the tightness in his fingers as he clenched his fists in the bedding, shoulders tight – and he was aware of Logan’s quiet murmurs, the gentle strokes over his sides, the power and strength in Logan’s hands as he pressed Scott’s wrists down against the mattress, snugged bare hips up behind Scott’s ass, a latex-covered cock slipping in the copious slick that streaked out of Scott’s ass and down his thighs. Logan’s nose pressed against the nape of Scott’s neck, breathing in the musk there, and then one of Logan’s hands was moving away, lining up his cock, shoving in relentlessly. The press burned in an almost not-good way, and Scott gasped, tilting his head, stretching his neck, a reaction to the pain. Logan’s lips pressed against the back of his neck, again and again, soft brushes of apology as he pressed ever in.

The dildo hadn’t really prepared him for Logan’s girth – Logan wasn’t as long as his… toys, but he was heftier – but the burn of it satisfied something deep inside, something that needed to be pinned down and ridden. And Logan was doing it carefully, slow inch by slow inch, a slide that forced Scott open without damaging anything.

Logan let out a grunt, and Scott felt Logan’s balls press against his ass, an extra weight that meant Logan was all the way in. With that, a tightness in his chest unknotted, and he dropped his forehead, pressing his covered eyes against the pillow for the pressure, the sensation, for a distraction from the intense pleasure radiating through his belly and up into his chest.

Through all this, his dick was still hard, leaking, becoming more and more sensitive as it rubbed against the bedsheets. He keened, voice going high and sharp, and Logan rubbed a thumb over Scott’s wrist, over the heartbeat that pulsed against his skin.

Then Logan began pounding.

There was no helping it, no stopping it; Scott yowled like a cat, back bowed and forced down, unable to do anything except take the brutal pace – and loving it all the while. Later, he would be embarrassed and guilty about it; later, he would worry about his dignity and his authority, particularly as an omega who was head of a team, but for now he sprawled beneath Logan, just his hips stuck up in the air, upper chest flat against the mattress, sucking in deep breaths between shouts and yells through the spit- and sweat-soaked pillowcase. He had no say in his pleasure, no ability to control anything at all, and so let everything go.

***

Quiet murmurs brought him back to himself, and he turned his head blindly, feeling overheated and achy, too big for his skin. Slim, gentle hands cupped his chin, tilted his mouth up and kissed him deeply.

This, this was a familiar feeling, one he could remember by heart. This was his Jean, his beta, his high school sweetheart and lover. He moaned into her mouth, weakly trying to move his hands so that he could touch her, hold her.

“You ready, Jeannie?” Logan mumbled, and his voice was hoarse, rough. Scott supposed it had been quite a bit if Jean was back, but he was glad she was – his heats were always better when he could smell her, even if her help through them was still relatively new.

Before Scott could really try to place what was happening – difficult in general when in the middle of his heat, but nigh impossible while blindfolded – Logan hooked his arms underneath Scott’s armpits, hauling Scott up off the bed and seating Scott firmly on Logan’s lap. Immediately, Scott let out a sharp yelp, and his body shuddered through an orgasm as he felt Logan’s thick knot press _everywhere_ inside. From the intensity of feeling shooting through his cock, and through the dribble of liquid that trickled down over-sensitized skin, it was nowhere near his first orgasm.

Those competent hands appeared again, running down his chest, tugging ever so slightly on the short hairs low on his belly before rolling a condom down Scott’s cock. Scott whimpered, head lolling back against Logan’s shoulder, and Logan pressed a kiss against Scott’s brow.

“Red?” Logan asked.

“I’m ready,” Jean said, her voice like a cool wind that made everything in Scott stand at attention.

Then Logan shifted again, his body curling in a controlled drop, lowering Scott back down to the bed. Scott gamely tried to shift with Logan, tried to help, but his muscles felt like water and he was too content to do anything except revel in the manhandling, the casual rearrangement of Scott’s limbs.

But Scott realized he wasn’t being lowered back to the mattress – there was flesh, soft and giving and firm beneath him, and he groaned deep in his throat as Jean’s hands guided him into her pussy, the pressure of her folds almost too much but not enough for his dick. He let out a contented purr as Logan carefully arranged Scott’s face against Jean’s collarbone, chin pressed against Jean’s nearest breast. Scott’s arms were shifted around so they bracketed Jean’s body, and her hands stroked his balls once before sliding up the outside of his thighs, spreading slick over his skin, coming to rest on his ribs.

Logan rocked forward, just the tiniest bit, and Scott gave a full-body shudder as his dick slid in and out, a shallow motion inside of Jean’s cunt that had him gasping.

Jean’s hands held his head, brought his lips to hers again, and then she pulled away and said in that quiet, authoritative tone, “I’m good, Logan. Let’s go.”

With a grunt, Logan jerked back and then forward, driving Scott into Jean, using Scott’s dick like a dildo for Jean’s body, and the complete powerlessness of his position had Scott crying, body gearing up for another orgasm. His belly already felt full of Logan’s cum, feeling the pulsing of an alpha knot releasing spurt after spurt deep inside, and now he wanted to fill Jean, to come with her scent beneath him and Logan’s scent above them both.

Jean’s hips jerked up to meet him, and Logan set a punishing pace, driving Scott’s cock into Jean over and over again. Sandwiched beneath the two Scott could do nothing but gasp and whimper, letting his alpha and beta happen to him.

Jean’s teeth bit into the upper part of his arm, and the surprise had Scott pressing back against Logan, a small gasp punching out of his throat.

“Easy, easy, Red, let’s let Slim get accustomed, get used to the two of us. Give him time. It’s hard, I know – he smells pretty good right now, huh?”

“God, Logan, he smells so fucking good,” Jean gasped out, her voice breathy and almost feral. The words made something deep and primal bubble inside Scott, and small mewls escaped his lips, spilled out into the air as he shuddered between the two of them.

“The prettiest omega I’ve ever met,” Logan rumbled, lips against Scott’s throat. “Strongest omega. _Ours_.”

“Ours,” Jean echoed, voice triumphant, and her hands went down to Scott’s hips, her thighs clasped tight against Scott’s sides. “You hear that, baby?”

Logan eased down a little more, pushing Scott down towards her, and her lips brushed the sweaty mess of his hair, the corner of his hairline, the edge of the blindfold. “You're ours,” she repeated, and her breasts were pressed against his chest, her pussy clenched tight around his cock, and Logan’s cock pressed forward one more time and Scott was coming again, muscles drawn painfully tight.

“You’ve got more in you, kid,” Logan huffed out, and Scott let them play his body like their own personal instrument, his worries and embarrassment and his fears disappearing to the back of his mind.

***

“—he looks so beautiful like that.”

“Mmm _mmm_.”

“You look beautiful too, darlin’. Flushed and needy from my dick, from his scent.”

“Oh god, Logan, I’m worn out.”

“One more, sweetheart, one more.”

Scott kept his eyes closed behind his blindfold, but he tilted his head, turned to the rhythmic thrusting he could feel happening beside him. His body was strung out, aching, but he also felt so much looser, so much happier and calmer. Relaxed.

“Hey, Slim,” Logan rumbled, and rough, calloused fingers brushed against Scott’s scalp, slid down to cradle the nape of Scott’s neck. Scott hummed and inched forward, cuddling Jean’s side as she was being pounded into the bed by Logan.

“Oh, god oh god oh god Logan Logan please,” she gasped out, and Scott reached forward, slid fingers down her belly, trailing over her sensitive skin before slipping over her clit and flicking, ever so lightly.

“God _damn_ you Scott!” she shouted, back bowing up, hips stuttering as she came, sharp and hard, before collapsing down onto the bed. Scott placed his head against her breasts, feeling the heaving of her lungs as she fought for breath.

With a groan, Logan pulled back. Scott supposed his heat was over – he was feeling both clean and calm, no insistent need pounding at the back of his brain. Likewise, the sheets felt fresh and his blindfold no longer felt sticky and soaked. Now, he was languid, lazy, accepting and receptive to the two in his bed without forcing them to service him, over and over.

Heats, however, triggered alphas and betas into their own version of a heat – ruts, where they were desperate to rid themselves of the desire to come inside an omega. It sounded like Jean was worn out, tired, and Logan still – Scott reached out, brushed his fingers against Logan’s thigh and then traveled to Logan’s groin, eliciting a grunt from Logan – was hard, ready to go.

Gently, Scott curled his fingers around Logan’s cock, tugged ever so slightly. Obliging, Logan paused – probably arranging Jean’s limbs so it would be easier, though for all Scott knew, he was removing or putting on a condom – and then scooted forward to straddle Jean’s belly, his thick, heavy cock hanging in front of Scott’s mouth.

“You ready, bub?” he growled, and he sounded almost vicious.

Scott licked his lips.

With a groan, Logan rocked his hips forward, pushing his dick past Scott’s lips and into Scott’s mouth. There was no way to do anything except lie back and let Logan fuck his mouth, Scott’s head bouncing against Jean’s breasts, Logan whispering filthy things under his breath. It was barely any time at all – Logan must have been close with Jean – before Logan was coming, painting Scott’s mouth and lips and Jean’s chest with his cum.

For a heartbeat after Logan was finished, he simply stayed there, breathing hard through his nose, his slowly softening cock still close enough that Scott could smell it. Then, there was a groan, and the bed shifted. Logan was lying down, on the other side of Scott, so that Scott was bracketed by Jean on one side and Logan on the other.

“There’s my pretty omega,” Logan sighed, voice slurred and heavy. “Missed you, you know. And I need to apologize, now that you’re aware enough for it.”

Scott had been wiggling closer between them, wanting to feel both of them on either side as solid, strong presences, and now he paused. “Apologize? For, what, seeing me through my heat?”

“No, I – no?” Logan said, cutting himself off and turning his sentence into a question. “Maybe? Last time – I know we only shared one heat, the three of us, but last time afterwards you said that you wanted that again, your next heat. I didn’t check in to see if that still stands, though – I’m sorry—”

Jean twisted a little in the bed to throw a leg over Scott’s hip, put her head on Scott’s chest. “Is that what you think we need to apologize for, Scott?”

“I – no, I meant what I said, the heat – this was fine,” Scott said, and he could feel tension creeping into his neck.

Logan made a rough sound of displeasure and curled his arm around Scott’s shoulders, rolling half onto Scott in the same manner as Jean. “We just got you relaxed, kid,” he grumbled, a thumb smoothing against his forehead, stroking gently. “Let’s wait until at least tomorrow before you’re all wound up again.”

Jean nuzzled into his armpit, pressed a kiss to his pectoral. “If you had called us, Scott, we would have come.”

Scott could _feel_ his cheeks darkening, the flush and shame spreading over his skin, and he jerked a little, instinctively trying to pull away, to hide his face and compose himself. That, however, was pretty much impossible considering how Logan was pinning one of his arms and Jean was literally lying on top of his other side. “I was fine,” he muttered.

“But you could be more than fine, and I jeopardized that by not taking my phone with me, or a communicator, or, hell, even had Jean link us up before I left,” Logan sighed against Scott’s skin. “And I’m sorry that you still feel like you have to handle this on your own. I’m not saying you _can’t_ , jeeze, kid, settle down, I’m saying that you don’t _have_ to. We’re in this together, you know.”

“Long haul, Scott,” Jean added, and her hands brushed the blindfold, slipping underneath. “For as long as you’ll have us.”

Instinctively, he pressed his eyes tightly shut as she lifted the blindfold, placed his sleeping goggles on in their place. For the first time in – god, he didn’t even know how long his heat lasted this time; two days? Three? – for the first time since the beginning of his heat, he opened his eyes to see Jean and Logan, there, in the flesh, a little marked up, a little messy, and a lot satisfied.

It’d be hard to correct his hindbrain, to tell himself that he was safe, that they weren’t going anywhere, but for now, with the two of them on either side of him… it was easy to believe.


End file.
